dragonball_zeronfandomcom-20200214-history
King Cold
King Cold Personality King Cold acts like a King, and is very impatient. Like his sons, he enjoys killing, and he is described by his surname Cold. Appearance King Cold wears the same armour from Dragon Ball Z, and now he carries the demon sword with him. He also wears a red cape. Dragonball Zeron Tyrant saga King Cold reunites with his brother Yougirou in hell. King Cold, Frieza, Cooler, Cell and Yougirou go on a mission in hell, where they find a sacred place where drinks called the Suta, which give you incredible powers. King Cold and his army of tyrants steal them, and defeat the Hell bodyguards. They then communicate with the Lord of the Universe, Lord Zeron, who they were working for. Lord Zeron helps them escape Hell through a portal, and also gives them life. Lord Zeron expected something other then the Suta, which does not work for people of his race, and Lord Zeron demanded Goku brought to the planet. King Cold drinks the Suta, and gains incredible demonic powers, and also takes a sword out of his mouth, which gave him power. King Cold, Frieza, Cooler, Cell and Yougirou head towards earth, but they find Xicor and put him in a rehabilitation chamber. King Cold gives Frieza, Cooler, Cell and Yougirou a Suta drink as well. After the tyrants landed on Earth, they drank the Suta, which also give them incredible powers. Frieza could morph into anything he wants, and was much stronger. Cooler can turn into a dragon and gain more strength and stealth, and was much stronger. Cell turned orange, and had two distinctions on his head. Yougirou changed, as he was able to use Ice, and had the ability to create anything out of ice, ice which can't be destroyed by anything, not even energy blasts. The Z fighters could sense their energy. Frieza and Cooler go to a city nearby, and destroy it, alerting the Z fighters. Piccolo gets out of the chamber in one day, and goes with Vegeta to face Frieza and Cooler. Yougirou and King Cold come to the lookout to capture the dragonballs. Sensing that Vegeta and Piccolo might not be enough, Gohan later goes with them. Goku turns into a Super Saiyan 4, and duels with King Cold in an even battle. Goku used his dragon staff, and King Cold used his demonic sword. Both of them collided. Goten and Trunks fused to fight Yougirou, and Gotenks was created. Gotenks fought Yougirou in his normal form. Goku seems to gain the upper hand, but King Cold hit Gotenks real hard, sending him down the skies off the lookout, and was going to crash, and Goku had to go and save him. Goku saved him, but was distracted, and King Cold and Yougirou had already left with the dragonballs, and King Cold used instant transmission to get to the spaceship. Goku could not find the spaceship in time, and Frieza, King Cold, Yougirou and Cell had already escaped via light speed. However Cooler was killed by Gohan. King Cold and his minions arive on Planet Zets, where Lord Zeron was. When they arrived, Xicor broke out of the rehabilitation chamber. When he did, King Cold told the others to leave, and him alone will face Xicor. King Cold did so, and fought Xicor, to which Xicor was winning. Xicor then turned into a great ape in Super Saiyan 5 type of a form. Xicor was very powerful, and King Cold summoned his demonic poisonous sword, which he uses to fight and poison great ape Xicor. Xicor loses his energy, and get's poisoned, and returns to his normal form. King Cold is then able to stab Xicor in the stomach with the sword yet again, and Xicor dies. King Cold takes Xicor's blood into his tube, and kills Xicor. King Cold takes out the Dragonballs he stole, and brings forth the dragon. King Cold asks Lord Zeron for permission to bring Lila Cold back, and Lord Zeron asks how many wishes he can make, and King Cold asks Shenron Junior the question. Shenron Junior replies by saying five, and Lord Zeron gives King Cold the permission. King Cold wishes Lila Cold back, and she comes back via instantaneous transmission. Lila Cold asks if King Cold had completed the mission to kill Xicor, and King Cold replies by saying of course. It was a set up from the start, as Xicor was created to be killed. King Cold and Lila Cold head towards the Zeron Palace, where the others were bowing to Lord Zeron. King Cold kneeled, and handed over Xicor's blood. Lord Zeron drank it and gained enormous powers. Zets tournament saga After the tyrant battle on Earth, Goku recieves a message from none other than Lord Zeron himself. Lord Zeron proposes a tournament on his planet for Goku, and promises Goku that if he wins, they will stop being evil. Goku knew it was a trick, but accepted the offer, and he and his friends went to planet Zets via the Capsule light speeded spaceship. In the tournament, everyone had booed the Z fighters. The winner of the tournament has to face King Cold. The torunament's first match was Piccolo vs Cell. Cell had a new Android Evolution form, and proved to be stronger for the Super Namek 3 Piccolo, however Piccolo managed to transform into a Super Namek 4, and defeat the new Android Evolution Perfect Cell. King Cold watched the second match as well, which was Goku vs Future Trunks, and the two fought an explosive Super Saiyan 3 battle which Goku had won. The next match was announced, which was Vegeta vs Lila Cold, which before the match, King Cold gives Lila Cold the Suta drink, and she drinks it. After Lila Cold drinks the Suta, she is in a place where a demon was, which was actually the evil inside her. The demon unlocked Lila Cold's hidden powers. Lila Cold then becomes much more stronger, as she can now use dark powers. Lila Cold then fights a brutal match with Vegeta who was in his Super Saiyan 4 form. Vegeta lost his cool due to his humiliation in his life, and his humiliation early in the match, however Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta injured Lila Cold with a bunch of strong attacks, and a Big Bang Attack. After that, Vegeta got manipulated by Lord Zeron himself, however, no one knew what was going on, and no one could sense who the manipulator was. It was none other than Lord Zeron himself sitting on his throne above the crowd, which Goku and the others figured out. Goku turned into a Super Saiyan 4 and went up to where the throne was, and Super Saiyan 4 Goku punched Lord Zeron down to the crowd. After Vegeta was manipulated, he was mentally damaged, and could not talk as he was almost dead. Lila Cold, hanging on to life by a thread used an energy wave to push Vegeta out of the ring, and Yougirou declared Lila Cold the winner of the match, which the Z fighters get angry about. The Z fighters complain and state that it was Lord Zeron manipulating Vegeta, but the Tyrants refuse as there was no evidence to the truth. Lord Zeron get's back to his throne, not hurt a bit, which amazes and brings fear upon the Z fighters. Vegeta get's a senzu bean, and he survives from the brink of death. Vegeta now stronger, turns into a Super Saiyan 4, and attempts to attack Lord Zeron, but Future Trunks turns into a Super Saiyan 4 as well to stop Vegeta, knowing of what Lord Zeron might be able to do. Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta angrily leaves and goes back to his space after Super Saiyan 4 Future Trunks begs Vegeta to not fight Lord Zeron. They all then go back to each of their spaces. Forms King Cold unlocked many new forms thanks to his new suta powers. Demon mode After drinking the Suta, King Cold managed to awaken a demon within him. In fights, he has shown to use these demonic powers, and he in this form is said to be stronger than Baby Vegeta was. Demon sword mode After King Cold got the Suta powers, he can also use his demon sword, which is poisonous, and one shot can drain all the power out of his opponent. He uses this sword fighting Xicor in his great ape form, and due to Xicor being careless, he get's all his energy drained from him, and later on, he get's killed by King Cold.